Reduced levels of alertness and/or degraded performance are a concern in many operational settings, such as transportation, health care, emergency response, space flight and the military, for example. By way of non-limiting example, such reduced alertness and/or degraded performance may be due to sleep loss, unusual sleep patterns, shift work, jet lag, or the like. Individuals functioning at reduced levels of alertness and/or at degraded levels of performance may reduce the efficiency and effectiveness of various task in which they are involved, and may be a danger to themselves and others.
There is a general desire to provide tools for assessing and/or otherwise predicting the alertness of individuals.